


Sometimes the wait is worth it

by adawinry



Category: Anli Pollicino, Jrock, SuG (Band), ViViD (Band)
Genre: Cold, Comedy, Fever, Illnesses, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Shindy is sick, Shin take cares of him. What will happen next?





	Sometimes the wait is worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/100099.html  
https://adawinry.livejournal.com/100504.html  
https://adawinry.livejournal.com/101090.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_"Let's just be friends, okay?" Mitsuru looked at Shin._

_The vocalist noded. All of it was just an infatuation._

_"Are you mad?" Mitsuru asked, trying to get Shin's attention._

_"No." Shin shook his head. "The fact that we don't love each other anymore doesn't mean we have to start a meaningless war."_

_"So I can visit for a coffee?" Mitsuru gave out a short laught._

_Shin only smiled._

_"You'll be my friend forever, Mitsu." said Shin, messing with his ex's hair._

* * *

Shin woke up early in the morning. He felt cold. Mitsuru went away to his hometown and looked for some stable job, not having anything to do with being in a band. This time it happened for real and Takeru won't be able to find him anymore.

It feels weird to end an relationship after half a year. You get used to the other person in your house, outside, in your car, in your life. Then everything disappears and the flame of love is gone and the only thing you can offer is your friendship.

Shin put on his jacket and left the house. The practice can't happen without him and Reno will kill him.

"Shin-chan, you should find someone new." said Ko-ki, poking his friend with his finger. "You're so lost in your thoughts you seem to have already someone new on your mind."

"How is Mitsuru doing?" asked Ivu, digging through stuff in his bag.

"He went away." replied Shin. "I'm fed up with the fact that we parted one year ago, but you still look after me. I'm not a teenager."

"It was a year already?" wondered Reno, tuning his guitar. "A year without anyone. How did you do that, Shin? You didn't even meet any girls?"

"I've met one. She lasted one week." said Shin.

"I'm telling you. He's in love and that's why he acts this way. Who thinks the same?" asked Ko-ki, lifting his arm.

"Leave him alone, Ko-ki." said Ryoga. "If he fell in love, he would told us already."

But Shin, even though the drummer was right, didn't say a thing. This time he knew the person he fell in love with, but they weren't from his band or even his label.

* * *

_"What are you doing in my dream, Shin?"_

_"The same thing as always. I''m just being here."_

_"Very smart explanation."_

_"You made it up yourself. I'm just in your imagination."_

_"Akihide? If it's just a dream, can you kiss me?"_

_"You're older, yet you're such a cute uke."_

* * *

The following day Shin was coming back home from the band practice, when he met with something which could be called a human insensitivity.

If someone's siting on the grass, covering their face with their hands and looks like they're about to faint, you need to approach them and help. Not pass and pretend you didn't see them. Especially since Shin thought that person looks familiar.

"Everything's fine?" asked Shin, squatting in front of person completely ignored by the people passing by.

"I think I'm hallucinating." said the person surprised, uncovering their face and looking at Shin with watery eyes.

"Hi, Shindy." said Shin calmly, smiling. "I'll ask again. Everything's fine?"

"Am I imagining things or you're real?" asked Shindy.

"You're sitting on the grass because something had happened to you or is it your hobby?"

"I feel dizzy." said Shindy, closing his eyes.

"Maybe I'll call an ambulance?" asked Shin, putting his hand on Shindy's forehead. "No wonder something happened to you. You have a high fever."

"Don't call the doctor or Takuma will kill me." pleaded Shindy. "He hates to cancel the band practice."

"Almost like Reno." Shin smiled lightly, while helping Shindy to stand up. "Anyway, I'm not letting you sit there untill the evening and get even more sick."

"Do you know where I live?" Shindy asked.

"Kinda." said Shin. "But if you could explain it to me, that'd be easier."

Fifteen minutes later they were under the building. Shindy took out his keys from his jacket's pocket and gave it to Shin.

"I can hardly see right now." he explained, then he heard the lock open, then felt his feet not touching the ground.

"Don't get angry, but I don't think you can walk up the stairs like that." explained Shin hugging Shindy.

"Why are you doing this, Shin?" Shindy asked in a weak voice, when Shin opened the door to his flat and threw off his sneakers.

"Because I want to take care of you." Shin explained.

"Why?" wondered Shindy, when younger vocalist put him down on a couch.

"Where do you keep your thermometer?" asked Shin, awoiding the question.

"In a drawer above the sink in a red basket." explained Shindy, puting his hand over his eyes.

"Here you go." Shin gave him the thermometer and put a glass of water and some pills on the table.

The thermometer beeped after about a minute. Shin took it out of Shindy's mouth and looked at the screen.

"Kami-sama." he whispered, feeling the cold sweat. "How on earth you're still alive, Shindy?"

"I think I'm gonna faint..." whispered Shindy, looking at the ceeling with a blank stare. "Shin look, it's snowing."

"Now you're hallucinating." said Shin, giving shindy a pill. "Take it. The snow will disappear. Can you hear me?"

"Snow." Shindy smiled, closing his eyes.

"Don't faint." Shin lifted him, then ran to the bathroom, opening the door with his elbow.

He got into the bathtub with Shindy, put him on his lap and turned on the cold water.

"Why am I wet?" asked Shindy after a while. "Why are you sitting there?"

"I'm trying to beat your fever." said Shin. "I felt sick myself when I saw that 41.9 degrees."

"Why didn't you just give me a pill?" wondered Shindy.

"Because you stopped responding." explained Shin. "Shindy, I think you need to go to the hospital. Don't think about Takuma. I can't let you die because of him."

"But why?" asked Shindy.

"Maybe if you weren't so feverish, you'd figure it out yourself." said Shin, getting out of the bathtub.

He helped Shindy do the same and went with him to his room.

When Shindy was in his bed, wearing dry and warm pyjamas, filled with medicine and covered in bedheets from head to toe, Shin realized he should go home already. He borrowed clean clothes from Shindy then brought him gass of water.

"I think I should go." said Shin.

Shindy only looked at him. Shin sighed and turned around. Then something he didn't see through had happened.

Shindy's fingers had closed tightly on Shin's hand. ViViD's vocalist lost his balance, when Shindy pulled him, forcing him to sit on the bed.

"Stay." whispered Shindy, looking into Shin's eyes.

Shin blinked. Was it all really happening?

* * *

Yo-ichi stretched and looked around the practice room. Shindy wasn't coming to the practice for a week now, because he got sick again. Takuma wasn't happy about this, but Kiyozumi knew how to calm him down, when the guitarist got angry. Though his way of calming Takuma down could really be called that? Yo-ichi wasn't so sure about it. Anyway Takuma wouldn't cancel the practice, so they had to come here whenever they liked that or not.

Yo-ichi wondered about one thing relating to Shindy's sickness – why he didn't ask for help this time? Sick Anli Pollicino's vocalist couldn't really do anything by himself and definitely refused to go to the hospital, even though sometimes it was a matter of life and death.

"Hi." Shindy showed up, looking around the room. "Where's Takuma and Kiyozumi?"

"They're late." said Masatoshi, turning a page in the newspaper. "They came here, but then went to buy water and forgot to come back."

"What's up?" asked Yo-ichi smiling. "How's health?"

"Much better." said Shindy, laying on a couch. "Someone took good care over me."

"But none of us looked after you, because you said you'll be fine by yourself..." Yo-ichi frowned.

"How did I look like the last time I came to the band practice?" asked Shindy.

"Like a death on vacations." said Masatoshi, closing the newspaper. "I don't think Takuma and Kiyozumi are coming back."

"When I was going home from the practice, I felt bad and sat on the grass to wait it out. And guess who found me." said Shindy.

"No." Yo-ichi shook his head. "Don't tell me you've met..."

"Yes, Shin found me." Shindy laughted.

"Really? THAT SHIN?!" Yo-ichi leaned on Shindy's lap and looked him straight in the eyes. "That Shin you wrote "Taste me" and "Game of love" for? That Shin you had a crush on when ViViD didn't even exist yet? That Shin, who appeared in your dreams? That Shin, who made you hate Mitsuru? Really?! That one?!"

"Yes." agreed Shindy.

"No way!" Masatoshi got up from the chair. "And what happened next?"

"He turned out to be caring and compassionate." said Shindy.

Then the door opened and Takuma entered the room.

"Shindy!" Takuma embraced him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Anyone knows what's his deal?" asked Shindy.

"His hormones are acting up." explained Kiyozumi. "Like a pregnant woman's hormones."

"He met Shin." Yo-ichi pointed his finger to Shindy. "That Shin."

"WHAT?!" Takuma jumped away from Shindy and Kiyozumi blinked quickly.

"Really?" he asked. "Tell me you've talked with him or I'm going to kill him."

"Let's say that not officially." said Shiny.

"How about unofficially?" Yo-ichi looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm not sure yet." explained Shindy.

* * *

Shin came back home and threw his jacket off his shoulders. He felt someone's presence.

"Thanks for the keys, Akihide." said Shindy, leaning on a wall. _"Ima please, please taste me."_

Shin gave out a short laugh, pulling him in for a kiss.

"If you want to know, you're as sweet as chocolate with strawberry filling, Shinya." said Shin, moving a strand of hair off Shindy's face, then he lifted him up. "But let's see if that's really true."

Shindy laughted, closing the bedroom's door. Sometimes the wait is worth it.

  
The End


End file.
